


rainy days make for good exposition

by sp1mpi3



Series: obey me fluff that i needed [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, Levi is awkward but we all knew that, M/M, if i can't read them guess i'll write them, obey me needs more coffee shop aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1mpi3/pseuds/sp1mpi3
Summary: Mammon was either the worst or best brother in the world, Leviathan wasn't quite sure. On one hand he made him walk home in the rain, but on the other hand he did find a cute little cafe with an equally cute MC.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: obey me fluff that i needed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	rainy days make for good exposition

**Author's Note:**

> is this even good? idk man. You ever have a specific scene you need to manifest in the world? Guess that's this. Anyways let me know what you think thanks for reading

Cold, wet, and miserable. The day felt weirdly on brand for Leviathan, but that doesn’t mean he had to be happy about it. He had managed to win a last minute ticket to a convention that the creator of his favorite manga series would be holding a panel at, but it was too good to be true. The venue was too cramped, the people were too loud, the food was horrible, and worst of all the panel didn’t include the famous manga author, it was about some fanfiction about the manga. Absolutely ridiculous! And now Levi stood outside the venue, watching the storm clouds quickly roll in, realizing his good for nothing older brother  _ forgot _ he promised to pick him up. Letting out an angry groan, he decided to just start walking and pray the storm would hold off. But, following the path this day has gone, it didn’t. 

He made it about a block away when thunder roared above his head and the storm opened up, not giving any warning or hesitation before he was soaked in rain. Clutching his purchased goods close to his chest, he made a run to the nearest store with their light on. A bell above the door chimed as he walked through, “Be right with you!” A voice called from some backroom out of sight. He awkwardly stood near the door, not wanting to track water and mud through the shop. Glancing around, he realized he stumbled into some kind of cafe. 

“Thanks for waiting, how can I- oh my gosh!” The person who called out had finally come back to the counter and was staring at him with a concerned look on their face, “Oh, hang on,” they disappeared again then quickly reappeared, this time holding a towel, “Here, you’re completely soaked, huh?” Levi awkwardly set his stuff down and started to dry off. 

“Uh..thanks,” he muttered, “Sorry about the floor.” The puddle around his feet was steadily growing as his clothes dripped. 

The worker simply chuckled, “It’s okay. I think there’s a couple uniforms in the back if you want to put on something dry?” They offered. The shiver going through his body from the cold outweighed his embarrassment of having someone give him clothes, so he sighed and nodded. They grabbed a wet floor sign and stood it up before walking him to the back, a faint blush crept onto his face when they grabbed his arm to make sure he wouldn’t slip, even though he realized it was probably to prevent a lawsuit it was still a nice gesture in his eyes. 

“Thanks...a-again, for letting me wear these,” he said once he changed into the maroon shirt and black pants, “I’ll make sure to wash them and bring them back if I ever get home.” Anger filled him again as he thought of what that scumbag brother could have possibly been doing to forget his promise. 

“No problem. But, since you are in uniform now, you could help me clean up your trail,” they pointed at what looked like a river going from the front of the cafe to the back. Of course he agreed because imagine the awkwardness if he refused, that would be unbearable. They handed him a mop and helped him get started before walking around and doing their other tasks before closing up for the day. “So, Rain Boy, what has you running around in this weather?” they asked while wiping down tables and counters. 

“Rain Boy?” He raised an eyebrow at them. 

“You don’t like it? Those are the only two things I know about you, that you’re a boy and you were in the rain. Rain Boy!” They laughed and it made him blush, it was a pretty cute laugh. Now that he was looking at them, they were pretty cute. 

He tried to shake his head away from those thoughts and focus on mopping up his mess, “First my name is Leviathan, but don’t call me that because it’s weird, just Levi is fine. Second, I was at a convention but it sucked and then my ride never showed up and now my phone’s dead.” How embarrassing this must look, he went to a dumb con, got rained on, and admitted to this stranger that he can’t drive and was stood up by his only way home, “So I tried to walk home but it’s kinda far and then it rained so here I am,” he sighed and stared into the water. 

“Oh, sorry to hear about your rough day,” the clock read 7 p.m., and they went to flip the sign and lock the doors, “But I must admit, it’s kinda nice having company while I close. It’s usually a bit lonely.” He looked at them for a moment, mostly in shock. How were they being so calm? A stranger is just casually alone in a small building that’s now closed with them, does he really look that not-threatening? Does he really look that scrawny? He has been slacking on physical activity lately… “I’m MC, by the way.”

MC...he’d remember that name. “Well, I’m glad someone is happy to have my company,” he tried to smile at them and felt his face heat up from blush. 

“Listen, you said you lived pretty far off right? If you help me finish up I don’t care to give you a ride. Sounds like it’s still pouring out there.” Maybe they’re not afraid of him because they’re a serial killer. Maybe that’s their whole angle, they look cute and nice and then once they get an unsuspecting guy alone they strike. But, they were really cute and nice, and Levi didn’t want to walk home in the rain, so he’d risk getting murdered. If that did happen, maybe his brothers would feel bad. “I’ll even throw in a couple pastries! I usually just throw them out or take them home since they’ll go bad.”

“That’s really...nice, thank you.” He helped them clean, reaching up to the spots they couldn’t quite get to and getting things ready for in the morning, he could maybe see himself working at a place like this. MC was great too, they laughed at all of his jokes and found out that they both watch a bunch of the same anime, at one point he felt not at all awkward or uncomfortable around them. 

The two of them shared an umbrella as they walked to MC’s car, his heart sped up at being huddled up so close to them. They smelled nice, like a weird mix of strawberries and coffee. 

Getting into their car, he shot a look at the cafe’s name,  _ Celestial Treats _ . He made a note to remember that. He gave them easy directions and they told him how funny it was that his place wasn’t too far from theirs, just a little bit further. A brief moment of worry crossed his mind at having a stranger know where he lives, but then he remembered that no sane person would ever think about breaking in there and no crazy person would be able to break in. 

“So, you work there, huh?” He mentally berated himself for asking such a dumb question, of coruse they worked there. 

MC chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, have been for about a year now. Honestly I don’t know how that place stays open, it’s not really busy. I guess no one around here has good taste in quality desserts.” Levi glanced down at the second bag he was holding, now full of various pastries and sandwiches they insisted he take so they wouldn’t be thrown out. “What about you, Levi, what do you do?” 

“Oh uh, I don’t really have a job or anything, I do online school though, programming.” Technically he did kind of have a job, but ‘moderator for various online forums’ doesn’t exactly scream ‘cool guy’. 

“That’s really cool!” they glanced over at him, “I’m pretty bad with computers, I may have to find you to help me next time mine crashes,” their light laughter made him smile and laugh with them. 

With some light chat and him feeling happier than he has probably in the last month, he stopped them at the gates of the driveway. The last thing he wanted right now was for everyone to make a scene. “Thanks again, for everything tonight,” he blushed and looked away from them, “I’ll bring these clothes back to you tomorrow, and um, maybe try some of that coffee cake you mentioned.” His hand was on the door. 

“Try not to get too wet out there, Rain Boy,” his blush deepened at the nickname and he got out, throwing a quick glance behind him and waving before running up the driveway and into the large house.

He slammed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen, not caring about dripping water everywhere. He considered just giving the bag of treats to one of his brothers, but decided he’d rather keep them for himself, they were a gift after all and how rude would it be for him to not enjoy the gift given to him by someone who actually seemed to enjoy talking to him. 

“Hey! Why is there water everywhere? I could’ve slipped and hurt myself!” Asmodeus walked into the kitchen, “Levi? Why are you wet? And what are you wearing?” Instead of answering, he opened the bag and picked out the scone that looked rather tasty. “Hello? Earth to Leviathan! Where’d you get that yummy looking treat?” 

“Why don’t you ask Mammon what happened,” he was torn between seething because of Mammon or joy from the treats MC gave him. 

“Mammon? He’s been in his room all day, invited some friends over to play poker and stuff,” Asmo walked closer to try to get a peek into the bag, “Though, from what I heard, he’s losing. Why do you have so much food in here? I hope my dear brother was planning to share~” he hummed, but Levi pulled the bag away. 

“No I was not planning to share, in fact these were gifted to  _ me _ ,” Asmo stuck his tongue out and sat on the stool across from Levi. “And he deserves to lose after forgetting about me and making me walk in the rain!” he continued to angrily munch on the scone. 

Asmo laid his head on the table and watched Levi sulk, “Did you walk all the way home then? That still doesn’t really explain the food or your weird outfit.” Oh yeah, the outfit, he needed to wash it. Should he iron it and stuff too, or would that be going overboard? Will he just drop it off or will he stay and try to talk to MC again? Oh no, what if they weren’t even working and he had to explain to a whole new person how sad and pathetic he is? 

“I got a ride from someone and they let me borrow some clothes since I got stuck in the rain.” 

Asmo’s head shot up from where it was resting on the table, “You met someone new and shared an intimate car ride?” he grinned and raised his eyebrows. Levi felt blood rush to his cheeks with blush and he quickly began to gather his stuff to leave. “Did you swoon them with your charm to get a ride? Was it romantic? Oh, tell me about the chemistry between the two of you! Will I get to meet them?” Now he was following Levi down the hall towards his room. “Levi, wait! I have questions! Did they give you that food? Oh my gosh did they help you get changed? I can’t believe my brother would be so forward with someone!” Asmo was already making up stories about what he thought happened between Levi and MC, in reality they were just a stranger he briefly met. 

Satan and Belphie peaked out in the hall upon hearing the commotion Asmo was making, only causing Levi to want to get to his room faster. “Leave me alone! Nothing like that happened, it was just pity and they did me a favor!” He managed to shut his door before Asmo could slip through and pester him more. He vaguely heard whining and muffled conversation, probably about him, but whatever. Laundry could wait until everyone was asleep, until then he had to plan revenge on Mammon. He could always bribe Beelzebub with a pastry or two, his younger brother would definitely do anything for food, just a matter of what. As he spent the night plotting and washing clothes, his mind kept drifting back to the nice barista that made him feel comfortable. 

.

He managed to quietly slip out of the house the next day without his brothers noticing, he debated asking one of them to drive him but decided against it because they would make a big deal out of going to see someone. He clutched the bag in his hands as he walked down the street and repeatedly recited to himself what he was going to say and how. A simple ‘thank you’ and a ‘you can keep the bag’, on the drive last night he of course mentioned his love for  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords _ and MC had mentioned they also liked the series, so he figured they could have this duplicate tote bag he had laying around. 

As Levi entered the cafe, he made note of a few customers scattered at different tables, but overall the atmosphere was still nice and calming. He looked at the counter and made eye contact with the worker. 

“Hey! It’s Rain Boy!” MC smiled widely at him as a faint blush dusted his face from the nickname, he didn’t mind it so much coming from them. 

Levi gave a small wave and approached the counter, “H-Hi, um I brought the uniform back and washed it and everything. Thanks again for helping me last night,” he awkwardly smiled and handed the bag over, “Also you can keep that bag, I have another one just like it so it’s kinda weird to have two of the same thing like that.” 

“Oh cool! That means we match!” MC’s face beamed and Levi could feel the blush turning his ears red. “And it’s no problem, I’m sure you would’ve done the same thing if the roles were reversed,” he wasn’t sure he would, this barista was giving him too much credit. They put the bag somewhere under the counter and then brought their full attention back to Levi. 

He shifted nervously under their gaze. “Still, I appreciate you going through the trouble. A-And if there’s anything I can do to repay you-” 

The door to the cafe chimed and a large group of people entered, chatting loudly and crowding up behind him at the counter. 

“I’ll tell you what, tomorrow swing by around noon and you can treat me to lunch?” Well that was forward, but Levi appreciated not having to awkwardly continue trying to figure out a way to continue the conversation. 

“Uh yeah, s-sure, I’ll be here,” he promised, stepping to the side so he was out of the line. 

“It’s a date then!” MC grinned as they watched Levi get flustered, nod, and finally leave. He stood outside and took a moment to breathe and regain some sort of composure since the date comment was probably just a joke, but it still gave him butterflies. 

“Levi, you’ve been going out a lot these last few days,” Satan noticed as Levi was trying to go unnoticed again. His younger brother was always annoyingly perceptive. 

“Yeah um, I just- I’m just meeting a friend,” 

“Leviathan has a friend? That’s a shocker,” he threw a glare at his youngest brother who had been napping on the couch. 

“Belphegor, that was mean,” Satan chastised and then returned his attention back to Levi, “Though, I am curious of the company you’ve been keeping.” 

He felt ridiculous standing there being interrogated by his younger brother, “What? So I’m not allowed to go hang out with friends or something?” He couldn’t help but get defensive. 

“That’s not what I’m saying, it’s just a bit out of character for you, is all.” Levi huffed and left the house, feeling like a child. He didn’t owe them any explanation; they didn’t really care about what was going on in his life, they just wanted to meddle in it like they always did. 

He found MC standing in front of the cafe, doing something on their phone, and he cautiously approached them, “Uh, hey.” 

They looked up from their phone and smiled, it gave him butterflies and made his heart beat a little faster. “Hey! Perfect timing, I just got out. There’s this good pizza place just down the street if you’re interested?” 

“I like pizza,” was the only thing Levi could manage to say, but that was enough for MC as they led the way. 

The small pizza shop was warm, welcoming, and smelled amazing. He happily paid for a pizza for the two of them to share, excited that someone else enjoyed his very specific preference of toppings, and they sat down at a table. The light conversation wasn’t bad, in fact it was surprisingly nice. Levi usually wasn’t one for smalltalk, but he wanted to hear more of their voice. He asked how business was today, it was apparently slow but MC didn’t mind because that meant they could sit in the back and work on homework or just relax for a bit. MC asked about Levi’s siblings and he didn’t feel any hesitation to open up about them, he even admitted that he was plotting revenge on Mammon to which they chimed in and helped (fake winning lottery ticket, amazing prank idea). 

Levi was so enthralled in conversation that he didn’t notice the looming figure coming up behind him until it was too late to hide. “I didn’t know you came here too.” He looked over his shoulder to see his younger, but arguable biggest, brother. 

“B-Beel?! What are you doing here?” 

“Pizza. I come here every Thursday after clubs.” He said it like it was a fact Levi should have known, and he probably should’ve since Beelzebub probably knows every restaurant in the city. “Hey, I know you.” Beel was now talking to MC and Levi felt panic flash through his body. 

“Hey, I know you too!” MC smiled at Beel, “You come in every Sunday right when I put out fresh banana bread.” 

A twinge of jealousy coursed through Levi because of course Beelzebub already knew MC and of course MC had already met his much more fit and, he couldn’t deny, more attractive brother. Even he could see the boy was built like a Roman God. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Beel stepped away from the table once his name was called at the counter, “I’ll see you later,” and gave a small wave before leaving. 

“I thought the description of one of your brothers sounded familiar,” MC laughed, pulling Levi out of his thoughts of inadequacy. Sitting there with MC demanded his full attention, and who was he to deny that urge? 

An hour passed far too quickly as MC checked their watch and sighed, giving Levi a sympathetic look. “I’ve gotta get back.” They sounded a bit sad, or maybe Levi was projecting his own sadness onto them. “But, we should do this again sometime. I had a lot of fun.” They said their goodbyes and quickly left to go back to work. Levi sat there for a moment and found himself smiling, he didn’t usually smile after social interactions. 

.

Levi and MC continued their “lunch dates” for about a month, and Levi looked forward to every single one. Sometimes he’d bring them a special bento box he made, blushing as he was praised, other times they’d just sit at the corner table of the cafe and eat sandwiches MC brought from behind the counter. Though Beel wasn’t cruel enough to exploit him and tell the others that he caught Levi with MC, he didn’t exactly stop them from “exploring some new places” and catching Levi going out. Levi could put up with the constant teasing from everyone, as long as they’d let him enjoy these little moments. At one point they finally exchanged phone numbers to be able to text each other during new episodes of anime they watched, which evolved into video calling to watch it together. MC had invited Levi over once or twice to watch the episodes together, but the thought of being in their house made him so nervous he’d throw up. But MC was thankfully understanding, and gladly stuck with calling and video chatting when not together, and Levi was very happy to hear their voice at night as he fell asleep. 

.

Sitting in the lounge area and showing a new video game to Satan, his phone buzzed. He excused himself quickly and went into the hall to answer his phone, “Hey, MC! Might not be able to talk long, I’m playing a game against Satan and he might realize he’s losing if I’m gone,” he laughed, but didn’t hear MC laugh too, “Is everything okay?” 

“I need to tell you something, Levi. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and for some reason when we’re hanging out I can’t say it, so I figured the second best way to admit it is over the phone.” Anxiety hit his chest like a ton of bricks. 

“T-Tell me what?” His fear told him that they were going to say they were moving across the country, or that they lied to him about something, or even worse was to admit to him that they never really liked him and only befriended him out of pity. 

“I think...I think I have feelings for you.” Their voice was so quiet on the phone that he wasn’t even sure he heard them right, but they repeated it again, “Levi, I really like you.” 

“HA HA GOOD JOKE, MC, GOTTA GO TALK TO YOU LATER BYE!” He panicked and hung up the call. Then he just stood there in the hallway, hands shaking. Then he started laughing as he thought about what just happened. MC had confessed their feelings to him and he hung up on them. His laughter quickly turned into him hyperventilating. 

Satan came out into the hall to see what was taking Levi so long, only to see him sitting on the floor in the midst of a panic attack. It took Beel and Asmo also coming out to finally help Levi calm down enough to not pass out. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a state,” Asmo sat beside him on the couch once they pulled him back into the lounge. 

“Was it the phone call you received?” Satan asked, “You were fine until you went out into the hall, did something happen?” They were all crowding him now and he felt claustrophobic. He was certain that if he didn’t leave now, he would break down and they would make fun of him forever. 

Without a word he stood up from the couch, kept his head down, and ran towards his room. He heard the three of them calling behind him, but he didn’t care, he needed to be alone to think about everything. Having MC say they had feelings for him was too weird, too different, and he didn’t think he believed them. But it also made him realize that maybe he liked them back, but there was no way he could ever admit that. Especially after he just hung up on them like that. He really felt like an idiot. 

As he neared his room, hands managed to grab and pick him up off the ground, “Hey! Put me down!” he squirmed to get out of the grip, but Beel had caught up to him. “This isn’t fair, you’re more in shape than me! Let me go, I just want to be alone!” 

Beel lightly shook him until he calmed down a bit to look up, only to be met with sharp eyes, “Is it the person from the cafe?” he asked bluntly. Tears pricked Levi’s eyes as he pathetically hung his head in defeat. 

“Please put me down, this is embarrassing.” He was finally placed back on the ground but didn’t bother to face his three younger brothers, he slowly went back into his room and locked the door behind him. He probably ruined his one chance at being happy and the last thing he needed to go with it was more pity. 

Levi stayed in his room for the next few days, laying on the floor and wrapped in a blanket with a fish bowl beside him. MC texted him twice, the first time was an apology and the second time was to ask if he was okay. He couldn’t bring himself to reply because he just knew he ruined it and couldn’t face the consequences. His brothers would knock on the door, but he would never answer. The only thing he really brought himself to do was reread old texts and look at some photos they took together, he wished he had taken more with them. He couldn’t figure out why someone like MC would like someone who acted like such a baby. 

On Day 3 of isolation, he heard rattling at his window. As he peeked out of his blanket cocoon, he saw Mammon shimmying into his room from outside. “Always gotta make things difficult, don’t ya?” Mammon muttered as he stumbled to get all the way inside, then dusted himself off, “I wanted to give this back to you, borrowed it a while ago but now I feel bad so, here,” he set a figurine on Levi’s shelf. “Borrow” of course meant “steal”, but Levi wasn’t in the mood to argue definitions. “Geeze, when’s the last time you even opened your window? It’s stuffy in here,” he propped the window fully open and pushed the curtains back. The sudden light hurt Levi’s eyes so he huddled under the blanket some more. “Are you really gonna sit in here and cry because you got dumped? C’mon, Levi, there’s plenty of datable options out there! I mean, you’re not gonna find them when you’re sitting in here refusing to even take a shower.” 

“I didn’t get dumped!” Levi finally gave up and admitted everything, “We were never even dating, okay?” 

Mammon sat down on the floor in front of him, “So why are you so upset if you weren’t even dating them?” 

His stupid face just made Levi so angry, how dare he ask him such a rude and stupid question, “Because I liked them and I ruined it! MC said they liked me and I got weird now they probably don’t want to talk to me..” 

“Oh come on, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Mammon had picked up Henry’s fish bowl and was looking at him, “Did you tell MC you liked them?” He sounded...mature and calm. His demeanor made Levi a little less defensive and ready to open up a little. 

“No, I panicked. But it’s too late.” He sat up so he was now facing Mammon and let the blanket fall from his head, “Besides, it’s not like they really like me. Probably just felt bad for me or something and then I kept hanging around and they didn’t want to be mean and tell me to go away.” 

Mammon groaned and rolled his eyes, “You’re annoying when you’re like this.” Levi opened his mouth to defend himself, but Mammon kept going, “Why would someone go through the trouble of befriending you for months and then say they like you only out of pity? In my opinion, the only person who pities you is yourself.” Levi just stared at his older brother, a bit taken aback by how weirdly wise his words sounded. Maybe he had a point. “And you don’t know if you ruined anything, you didn’t even tell them you liked them, honestly they probably think they’re the one who messed up. So are you gonna let them feel bad, or are you gonna clean yourself up and go talk to them? Because, quite frankly, you look kinda gross right now.” A moment of silence passed before Levi started laughing because of course it was Mammon that had to give him a pep talk to convince him to leave his room. This was all his fault in the first place. 

Levi stood up and stretched, “If I die of embarrassment, will you take care of Henry for me?” 

“Would you just go already? It’s not gonna go as bad as you think,” He ushered Levi out of his room and to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

He turned down a ride, opting to walk to give him time to think about what he was going to say and do and every possible way to escape if things were to go south. He looked up and noticed dark clouds rolling in, “That’s probably a bad omen,” he sighed, but kept walking towards the cafe. It didn’t take long for the rain to come and thunder to rumble in the distance. He couldn’t help but think of how unfair it was that not only was he going to make a fool of himself, but he was going to be soaked while doing it. 

_ Celestial Treats _ , the sign was lit up above the doors and an open sign still hung in the window. Glancing in the window, there wasn’t anyone inside and he prayed they were actually the one working. A brief thought of going home crossed his mind, but his limbs went on autopilot as he pushed open the door. The familiar scent of baked goods and coffee greeted him along with the soft bell above the door. He glanced around and noticed the puddle of water he was now standing in, “Dejavu,” he muttered quietly. 

“Just a minute, I’ll be right with you,” a voice called from the back room. Levi knew it was MC, but their voice sounded off. Something didn’t sound right, the cheerfulness wasn’t there. He didn’t think this was a good idea anymore, why did he let Mammon of all people talk him into this? He knew he should just leave now before making things worse. Before he could get his feet to turn back towards the door, a voice cut through the fog in his mind, “Leviathan?” 

He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek and lifted his head to finally face them, and they still looked so amazing. “Um...you know I prefer just Levi...but Rain Boy was a good nickname too.”

“Yeah, you seem to have a bad habit of getting caught in it,” their voice was softer, but they had yet to offer him the gentle smile he liked so much. They brought him a towel and carefully wrapped it around his shoulders and looked at him, “We really have to stop meeting like this.” 

A small chuckle left his throat and blush tinted his cheeks as he looked at them, “I’m sorry.” 

Their hands dropped from the towel and took a small step back, “It’s okay, I understand.” They shrugged a little and walked over to a table to start cleaning, “I shouldn’t have just said something like that, especially over the phone.” He couldn’t miss the way their hands shook just a little. “And, I mean, it’s okay that you don’t feel the same way, I probably just misread your friendship as something more and it’s my fault,” their voice cracked. 

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Mammon was right that they did blame themself, and that was all Levi’s fault. They kept talking, but Levi couldn’t hear anymore because of the sound of his own heart beating. He slipped off his shoes so he wouldn’t slip, not even caring about ruining his socks, and closed the distance between the two of them. 

“MC…” 

But they were still rambling and focused on wiping down the table. 

“MC,” he gently grabbed their hand and they froze. “I-I panicked,” he admitted. They turned around to face him again, he was still dripping wet from the rain. “I’m sorry I just...no one has ever said that to me and I panicked because I like you too and…” his words drifted off at the end of his sentence as he met their eyes, “It’s scary how I feel when I’m around you.” They reached up with the hand he wasn’t holding and cupped his cheek, he couldn’t believe how soft their hands were. 

“It’s not fair you know,” they said quietly, still not breaking eye contact, “Why do you look cute when you’re soaking wet?” His blush darkened and he finally smiled, then he wrapped both his arms around their waist and pulled them into a hug. “Hey! Don’t use me as a towel!” They laughed but hugged him back just as tight. 

“So, you really do like me?” He asked, his face nuzzled into the crook of their neck. 

They hummed softly and tightened their arms around him, “Yeah, I do,” they answered, “Do you like me?” 

He didn’t even hesitate to answer, “A lot.”

They stood there like that for a moment until MC spoke up, “I need to lock the cafe up…” but they didn’t make a move to let go of him. Levi squeezed them one last time before letting go, noticing the blush tinting their face. 

MC quickly locked the doors and did what little bit of cleanup left to do, which included wiping up water as Leviathan walked to the back doors, and offered to drive him home. When the two of them stepped outside, they both noticed it had stopped raining and Levi laughed, “Guess the rain only served to make this as cheesy as possible.” MC giggled and stood beside him, now looking up at the clear night sky. 

He glanced at them and felt his heart pound harder in his chest as he noticed the way the streetlights were shining down on them, “I think you’re beautiful,” he blurted out, then clamped his mouth shut. 

Their face blushed just as dark as they kept staring up at the sky. “T-Thank you,” their voice sounded shaky and made Levi feel like he wasn’t the most nervous one for a change. 

A sudden wave of bravery or confidence or adrenaline washed over him. He reached out and took their hand in his, letting out a quiet breath of relief when they gave his hand a small squeeze. “I think...I think I love you.” His voice was a whisper, but they definitely heard him. 

They looked over at him, deep blush going down their neck, “Oh, Levi,” Their arms wrapped around his waist and held him tightly, he didn’t think anyone had ever hugged him so hard. “I love you too, you goofy rain magnet,” they laughed into his shoulder. A smile grew on his face and he laughed with them, hugging back just as tight. 

And when MC’s face lifted from his shoulder, Levi didn’t hesitate to kiss them. He wished he had done it sooner, but as he embraced MC and kissed them, he didn’t have a single other want in his heart. 

The two of them separated enough to finally walk to MC’s car, and Levi swore he saw a few figures dashing around the corner and out of sight. 


End file.
